J. Alfred Prufrock Lazuli
Lazuli J. Alfred Prufrock(VLM105) was born in the Lazuli Mob on February 24, 2005. His mother was a subordinate female named Izzy. He was born with one brother named with Franny(VLM106) Holden(VLM109) and three sisters Esme(VLP107), Zoey(VLF108). Being a subordinate female's pups, his litter could have been killed or abandon but J. Alfred Prufrock and his four litter-mates were allowed to live and remain in the Lazuli. Sadly his grandfather the dominant male Basil died in July 2005 and his older uncle JD took dominance till he left the group in mib 2006. Padloper, another one of J. Alfred Prufrock's uncles took dominance of the Lazuli. J. Alfred Prufrock was a year old by then and he started to rove, take sentry and babysit the pups. His grandmother Cazanna died leaving the dominant female position to her eldest daughter Aretha. His mother Izzy was evicted and left the group with other Lazuli female. The Lazuli fell in numbers due to evictions and roving. Padloper left the group leaving the dominant male position open. J. Alfred Prufrock was two years old by then so he took over as the new dominant male. Not long after this Holden, Franny, Gin, Tybalt and Tonic. J. Alfred Prufrock became the eldest male in the group by a year. At the age of three, like most males his age, he started to favore roving away from his birth mob. It wasn't long before he spent most of his time at other nearby mobs. He and the other adult males were often seen at the Nutters Mob. In June 2008 J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu went roving and did not return to the month for two months. They were seen roving at other groups, and during this time away, five Whisker males had joined the Lazuli. In August they were seen with five wild females. Hoppla The group stayed together and was called the Hoppla Mob, because the group was found by accindent. On the day the group was located, J. Alfred Prufrock was seen acting as the dominant male and was radio collared since the females were very wild. One of the females Vedra became the dominant female. She evicted the four other females who left the group. She gave birth to a signal pup named Sebastian on October 12, 2008. Within the following mob Vedra allowed two new wild females to join the group since the four other female s had left the group. On December 6, 2008 Vedra was predated by a jackal. One of the new wild females named Lickerish took over as the new dominant female and J. Alfred Prufrock accepted her as his new mate. On Janaury 27, 2009 Lickerish gave birth to VHPF009, VHPF010, VHPM011 and VHPM012. The Hoppla began to grew due to Lickerish's big succeeful litters. The two wild females habituated better then Vedra who had been leading the group away from the researchers. J. Alfred Prufock is still the dominant male of the Hoppla today. Links Lazuli Mob Hoppla Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Hoppla meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats